History of Rokka
History Ten generations ago, an adventuring party of legendary heroes from the western continent sailed to the land that is now called The Kingdom of Rokka. There they did battle against a mighty evil within the labryinthian Tower of Amarance. The final battle literally splitting the earth creating the great Chasm. Those that survived used the massive wealth they had plundered and the strength of their arms to forge the Kingdom of Rokka out of this harsh but fertile northern land. Since that time the Kingdom has blossomed into a shining bastion of civilization. Society The most important functionary in Rokkan society is the family (clan) or "House". Every countryman or citizen of Rokka belongs to a family and family ties are strong. Some families are "Lords" which basically equates to owning land. Other families are "retainers" to a House of Lords. While they maintain their own identity and family name, they swear fealty to a House and rise or fall as it does. It is possible for a citizen, usually via great deeds, to be promoted to a Lord. That citizen would then create his or her own heraldry and receive a land grant from the King. It is common to refer to one's self, as well as others, with a nod towards lineage. For example a ranger might introduce themselves as Amal, son of Hammon. The people of Rokka are generally happy and love their King. Citizenship All persons in Rokka fall into one of two categories, Citizens or Countrymen. A Citizen is someone who has submitted themselves to and passed through The Ordering. Countrymen are simply non-citizen denizens of Rokka. Countrymen are not looked down upon by citizens. However, Citizens have certain rights that are not afforded to countrymen. For instance, you must be a citizen to become a Lord or start your own family and only citizens may petition the King directly. Most of the population of Rokka is made up of countrymen. The Ordering When a person comes to the age of adulthood (this age varies with race), they may submit themselves to The Ordering and if they successfully pass through, they become citizens of Rokka. The Ordering is a series of tests evaluating the measure of an individual. Each citizen must prove their worth and dedication to the kingdom and thus they take the fate of the kingdom as a whole as their personal responsibility. The Ordering is different for each individual and is administered and judged by The Administratum (a confederation of scholars and scribes). Whereas a young warrior would undoubtedly be sent of a series of quests, the son of a fishmonger might be given a series of tasks to prove his skill within his given trade. The tests are never easy and occasionally aspirants have died, although this is rare. Often applicants are assigned to groups who are tasked together to complete The Ordering. Economy In deference to ancient customs, all debts in Rokka are settled once a year, a month after the last harvest of the season. This is called The Reckoning. Each family has its own "stone" (account) where goods and services are ledgered. For example, if a squire needs a new sword he would petition the local smithy to craft him one and the smith would add the cost of the sword to the squire's family stone or the stone of his Lord respectively. Gold and treasure do have value and are used when dealing with foreigners or when assessing a particular families weight of stone. State of the Kingdom All this prosperity is not won without cost... • Orcs and Barbarians raid from the north. The Orcs come through secret tunnels beneath the Ironspire Mountains and the Barbarians raid by sea. • The western Kingdom of Cath is jealous of Rokka's prosperity and actively seeks to make war. • Some unknown fel magic is causing the southern Shai Hulud desert to expand. It will soon encroach upon the boarders of Rokka. • Tensions with the Elvish Kingdom of the ancient forest are at an all time high. The recent (unexplained) death of the high speaker has averted war for now, but war is close. By order of the King, no poaching or logging is allowed within a league of the ancient forest.